Koldia
Koldia (officially "The Empire of Koldia")is the name of the region that covers much of the northern central part of the main Mencuan continent. It is the origin of the name Koldian, as it is where the Koldians originated. To distinguish citizens of Koldia from Koldian Serenghe, those from this country are referred to as Koldizé. Koldizé are known for their spirituality, and their high esteem of The Seer of Koldia. Koldia has more temples than the other regions, and its citizens generally focuses more on spirituality than physical strength. History Koldia's history is long and storied, much like the histories of most other nations. It has had many names over the 182 different ages of Mencu, although the most prevalent name was Koldia, which was named by Koldian Serenghe who settled the area in the first place. It has increased and decreased in size through history, but is currently a rather stable empire. In some old traditions, the land of Koldia is associated with the element Air. Some of the older buildings even keep the orange theme, and Koldia is famous for producing many Airformers. Koldia was involved in the War of 4610 that is covered in the events of The Crusade of Zulera. Tension between it and neighboring Krippa reached a breaking point, and the two countries soon went to war. It was primarily triggered by the disappearance of Ambassadors Arkando and Jocasta Zendenga, as well as the California campaign, which, considering its name, was a war campaign triggered using the name and face of California Sunanda Zendenga. Climate Like most regions of Mencu, Koldia has a diverse climate, with mild climates towards the east, cooler coastal climates along its northern coastal boundary, deserts in the northwest that lie in the rain shadow of the Kamatu Mountains, and swamplands south of said mountains that also border Krippa. The southern borders of Koldia also have many tall snowy mountains, and this forms Koldia's boundary with Krawvill. A large river forms its eastern border with neighboring Korziña. Koldia also possesses large landmasses up north, but these climates are considered very hostile, as they are near the north pole of Mencu, and so few, if any people actually live there. There are occasionally some Serenghe who will disappear there for a while, as there is a lot of mystery connected with Koldia's Northern Frontier. Koldia receives average snowfall in most regions during the winter, and gets considerable rains in the summer. Government Koldia's government is a monarchy backed by an oligarchy. This oligarchy is known as The Koldizé Grand Council. However, there is also a democratic influence among them, as the Koldian High Council is chosen by the people, but is chosen carefully. The monarch of Koldia, often known or referred to as an emperor or empress, is almost always The Seer of Koldia, a Serenghe with many spiritual ties and other abilities, including the abilities of a seer, as well as an Anima Sensei. The main role of the Koldian High Council is to keep things running when the Seer of Koldia is either missing from history, is too young to be able to rule the nation, or is on leave. However, they can also sometimes override decisions made by the Seer of Koldia or even take control. The Seer of Koldia is not a perfect Serenghe, and there have been some who have lead the nation into various pitfalls and traps. Demographics Inhabitants Citizens of Koldia use the Zaderic suffix "-ze", thus making the denonym be "Koldizé". Koldia produces more Koldians than the other nations for obvious reasons, and they make up the majority of the population. However, there are still plenty of Clazmars, Tenscimors, and even several Zaderei that live within its borders. Its capital city is Terranea, and this city in particular is known for its many shrines and temples to the Serén. Other major cities include Pikas-Goda, Mizoram, and formerly the four cities that sat in the Sezonzé Canyon. Notable Koldizé Natives Notable Koldizé Natives include various people: *Mikaya Katashi Zaklash, who is believed to be the Seer of Koldia; *Naseru Amiti Litzak, a wandering mercenary with a vast knowledge of both sides of the ongoing war *Zakura Lyndis Ishiko, a powerful Krippan general who now resides in Zuurohk, Krippa *Koshu Aki Varada, a blind, talented Clazmaric boy who has a knack for showing up anywhere at any time. and many others. See Also Koldizé Koldian The Five Nations Category:Articles that are not Crap